A Late Night Date
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: Sequel to A Winter Kiss. What does Harry have planned for his first date with Hermione? Well, if you read, you'll find out.:] Review if you like!
1. a date

**A/N: My name is not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter! Anyways, HI! This is my little sequel to **A Winter Kiss**, so if you haven't read that, you don't necessarily need to. Please R&R if you liked it or hated it, either one. **

**A Late Night Date**

Chapter 1

Ron and Luna were walking to Hogwarts castle, hand-in-hand; chilly fingers intertwined. Their feet were nearly frozen as their sneakers slipped and sank into the thick layer of snow that covered the gravel road of Hogsmead. They past their friends, who had sprawled and collapsed in the snow, exhausted from their snowball fight.

Ron looked around at his fellow classmates as he walked, and he saw Seamus get up from the snow and hold out his hand to Ginny, who was still on the ground. Ron's ears started to turn red with anger as Ginny's turned red with embarrassment; it was evident that she liked him. Ginny gave him her hand and Seamus hoisted her off of the snow; they then both stood looking at each other. _Let go of her hand or else I'll show you what six-and-a-half years of school taught me…_thought Ron as he saw that Seamus hadn't let go of his little sister's hand. Then, Seamus and Ginny let go, blushing and looking away from each other. Luna then walked faster, dragging Ron, so that he wouldn't pound Seamus bloody pulp into the white snow. While they walked, Ron kept looking over his shoulder at the couple, who were helping the others to their feet, but occasionally glanced at each other.

They were just about to enter the Hogwarts grounds when they heard someone shout behind them.

"Oi, Ron!" shouted the voice. Ron and Luna turned around to find Harry running towards them. Harry ran over the thick snow, but then suddenly tripped and slid on the snow on his hands and knees. Ron couldn't help but snicker at Harry's clumsy-ness as he got up, not bothering to brush off the snow that clung to his jeans and jumper. Harry ran up to them, out of breath and his glasses hanging by the tip of his nose.

"Ron," gasped Harry, who bent over, putting his hands on his snow-covered knees.

"Ron, I need the fireworks that Fred and George gave you," said Harry, standing up straight and pushing his glasses back up.

"What!" said Ron, "No way; those were my birthday presents! Nope, sorry, mate."

"Come on, mate," begged Harry with his hands clasped to Ron in a pleading motion, "I'll buy you new ones later; bigger and better ones! I just don't have time to ask permission from McGonagall to go to Diagon Alley; I need them tonight!"

"Why do you need them tonight?" asked Ron with a confused look. Luna let go of his hand and elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow!" said Ron, holding his side with his gloved hands. "What was that for?" Luna just glared at him. After a few seconds of trying to figure out why his girlfriend had just elbowed him, Ron remembered about Harry's date with Hermione.

"Ohhhhh…" said Ron in a hushed voice. Luna rolled her eyes, and muttered something about, "through one bloody ear and out the other."

Ron then straightened up and said, "Sure, Harry; anything for my best mate and his girlfriend!" Luna then slapped her forehead with her hand. _You stupid git,_ she thought,_ you weren't supposed to let him know that we know about them! How many times did I tell you that?_

Harry looked up at Ron with big, scared green eyes. Harry whipped around to see if anyone was behind them that could have heard; he didn't see anyone.

"How did you know?" Harry hissed.

"We saw you together," said Luna apologetically, bringing her hand back down from her forehead.

"Look," Harry said in a hushed voice, "I don't want anyone to find out, because if someone finds out, it'll be all around the school. Then, Rita Skeeter will find out; I know it. She'll, somehow, turn our relationship into something that it isn't or spread horrible rumors, like in 4th year."

"Totally understandable, Harry; we won't tell anyone," said Ron.

"Good. So…I don't mean to be a bother, but can I have the fireworks, and relpace them later?" said Harry apologetically.

"Sure; it looks like you need them more than I do," said Ron.

"Thanks so much, Ron," said Harry, relieved that his plan could work out brilliantly. "And, Luna; I want to tell you what I want to do for my first date with Hermione; tell me if it sounds good."

"Okay. And speaking of Hermione, where is she?" asked Luna, as they walked onto the snow-covered grass of Hogwarts grounds.

"She said she was going to tell Ginnythat we have adate tonight," said Harry.

"So, Luna, how does this sound for a first date..."

**42779 263 43764663 3673837 **

Hermione saw Harry jog down the road to find Ron and Luna. She, however, didn't want to see them, for she needed advice, ASAP; dating advice. And who better than someone that has dated before, like a little red-head?

Hermione saw Ginny and Seamus talking off to the side of the road while the other snowball-participants were brushing off snow from their clothing a little further ahead. Ginny's ears were red, and Seamus was blushing. Hermione slowed and watch as Seamus gently grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed it. He then walked off with a little bounce in his step. Ginny just stood where she was, looked at her hand.

Hermione slowly walked up to her, with a smile on her face. Ginny saw Hermione to her right and smiled back. She then said quickly, "Hermione, guess what? Seamus asked me out for the next Hogsmead trip, which is the day before Christmas!"

"That's great Ginny," said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'd forgotten that you don't have a date for Christmas," said Ginny sadly with pity in her eyes. "You know what? I'm going to find you a date for Christmas. I mean, Merlin, you haven't had a date in…what…four years?"

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione sarcastically, but suddenly her eyes lit up, "but, you don't need to help me with getting a date; I have one.'

"You do?" said Ginny, evidently surprised that she had gotten a date, all by herself.

"Yep; Harry," said Hermione with tender eyes and a smile. Ginny stared at her with her mouth open.

"Our Harry; Harry Potter?" said Ginny, as if they knew another Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Oh; congratulations!" said Ginny after the initial shock wore off.

"Well, I guess you won't need my getting-a-date help," she said with a little smile, and turned around to look for Seamus.

"Actually," said Hermione slowly, "I do need a little help. What do I do on a first date?"

"Hermione, you poor thing," said Ginny, looking at her, "You don't even know? You have fun, of course!"

"No, no, not like that," said Hermione, waving her hand, as if it cleared the question away, "I mean when do I kiss him? Do I do something specific? Do I wait for him to--?"

"Hermione," Ginny said firmly, "there is no guide book to dating; nor are there secrets."

"But, how do I make Harry still want me to be his girlfriend? I mean what if he starts looking for another girl?" said Hermione quickly and franticly.

"Hermione," said Ginny, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, "listen to yourself; you're freakin' out! You just need to be yourself, just the way you are, because that is what Harry loves about you! And, really Hermione, can you imagine Harry Potter cheating on you; the loyal, brave, respectful Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked away from Ginny; she was ashamed of herself. Of course Harry would never do that to her; he wasn't like that; never was. She was just scared that she might mess up a wonderful relationship and the fact that she was dealing with something that she didn't really know how to handle: dating.

"You're right Gin; I guess I'm just…I don't really know what to do," murmured Hermione, who was still looking at the snow on her right.

"Sometimes it's good to not know something miss know-it-all," said Ginny with a sly smile.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione.

"No problem 'Mione."

"Now," said Ginny, rubbing her gloved hands together to keep them warm, "What kind of date are we talkin' about?"

"I don't know; he wouldn't tell me. Actually, I think he was going to tell Luna and Ron," said Hermione.

"Hmm…," said Ginny; brow narrowed in concentration, "I won't be able to get it out of Luna; she's too clever…" murmured Ginny, "but Ron…" Ginny looked at Hermione with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that looked scarily like Fred and George's.

"No," said Hermione, "I want to be surprised by Harry."

"Aww, come on; I want to drive Ron up the wall with nagging questions on Harry's plans," said Ginny with a pout.

Hermione laughed, "You can ask him and drive him mental--be my guest, but I don't want to know about them."

"Yippeeeee!" shouted Ginny, jumping up and punching the air.

"Okay…" said Ginny, after she calmed down a bit. She then began guiding Hermione to the road, "I think you should at least dress up a bit, or at least do something with your hair," she then plucked at the blue ribbon around Hermione's head, "but what to do and how to do it is the question." They began to walk down the road when Ginny spotted Lavender and Parvati.

"Oi, Lavender; Parvati," yelled Ginny, pushing Hermione from behind towards the snow-covered girls; Hermione didn't like the way this was looking.

"Can you two dress or do something with Hermione's hair for a first date tonight? It's a surprise tonight, so I don't think you should over-do things, just in case," said Ginny.

The two girls' faces lit up with big smiles and they jumped up and down like…well…giddy, hyper school girls. Hermione grimaced; _why did I have to ask Ginny?_ she mentally questioned herself as she was being dragged to the castle. She dug the heels of her sneakers into the snow, but the girls pulled harder on her arms. _Help me…_thought Hermione as she looked back at Ginny, but Ginny seemed convinced that those girls were the perfect ones for the job of transforming the bookworm into date-material.

**A/N: I will have **_at least_** one more chapter being posted up soon, so if you like it, I'll be back later! Please review if you enjoyed it; or didn't. Also, the numbers that separated the sections of the story spell out to be _Harry and Hermione Forever_. Go Harmony!**


	2. preparations

**A/N: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not a wizard, mutant hybrid, book--obsessed Geek…okay? But, Geek would like reviews, so review and make Geek happy:)**

Lavender and Parvati dragged Hermione through the empty Entrance Hall. Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls as they hurried up the stairs. Hermione struggled, trying to get away from the chattering girls in front of her. _By the end of the night, I think I'll lose half my brain cells. Thanks loads Ginny._

"What do you think we should do with her hair?" Lavender said, as if Hermione wasn't digging her finger nails into her arm at all.

"Hmmm…curl it a bit more, I think," said Parvati, stepping onto the moving staircase.

"What about her clothes?" Lavender asked. Hermione stopped listening; not wanting to hear the pain that she would have to endure of getting herself into their popular and fashionable outfits that always looked too tight. Not that the boys complained, if you know what I mean. Although, it probably wouldn't be that bad; she was skinny, so she should fit into their torture devises—I mean clothes—rather easily.

They stepped off of the moving staircase and ended up on the seventh floor corridor. Lavender and Parvati, as if reading the others mind, pushed Hermione, with surprising force, in front of them. Why bother to ask what the weeks new password was when the Head Girl was with them? Hermione stumbled a little, and ended up in front of the Fat Lady.

"Pixie wings," said Hermione. The Fat Lady looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow, but sung the portrait open none the less.

As if they were Azkiban guards, Lavender and Parvati re-captured their prisoner and brought Hermione up to her dorm. But, the scarlet and stone room seemed more like a prison cell when Lavender closed the door behind her.

_I hope I get outta here alive._

**7867546743 **

Meanwhile…

"Ron, are you sure that's all the fireworks?" asked Harry, sitting on his bed in his dormitory. Ron was kneeling in front of his hand-me-down brown trunk, checking that he had found every single shrunken firework.

"Yup, that's it Harry," Ron responded, shifting aside a couple of socks at the bottom.

"Okay. Thanks loads Ron; you're a lifesaver!" said Harry, gently fingering the little pile of small multi colored rockets on his red comforter.

"So," began Ron, jamming things back into his trunk, "What do you want me to do now?"

"Umm…oh I know! Could you get Luna…or Ginny perhaps…to help me put together some clothes? I was never very good at that, and well…you aren't either," said Harry.

"Err…I guess so," said Ron, getting up from the stone floor.

"Be back when I find Ginny or Luna. They're probably in Hogsmead. I think they said they were going to get something for _you_ actually," he said over his shoulder, slipping through the dormitory door and closing it again. Now, all alone, Harry began to pace the length of the room. He went over his plan in his head, making sure that everything sounded perfect.

As he walked back towards his bed, he caught his reflection in the mirror, which was stuck to the back of the dorm door. His usual messy hair was standing on end from his constant running his fingers through it when Ron wasn't looking. His jeans were a few sizes too big, causing them to bunch up over his grass stained socks. His long sleeve shirt (which wasn't very long anymore in the sleeves) had a rip by the collar where Dudley had once grabbed it to punch him.

Harry let out a nervous sigh, running his sweaty palm over his hair, trying to flatten it. All that did was make it stick out to the sides while the top was flatter.

"Urgh…bugger my hair," he said, kneeling down to his trunk, and unlocking the gold latch. He opened it with a protest squeak from the hinges, and dug through his Muggle and wizard clothes for a comb. Just when Harry's hand grasped the plastic comb, the dorm door opened.

Harry peered around the trunk lid; Luna was standing in the door way.

"Ron said you needed help for your date." said Luna, walking over to him.

"Oi…what did you do to your hair?" she asked, as she saw Harry's messy, fluffy, sticking up / flat hair with amusement.

"I'm kinda nervous," he said, standing up with his comb and closing his trunk. Luna shook her head, and grabbed his comb.

"Sit," she commanded, and Harry sat on his closed trunk.

Before Luna dragged the comb through his hair, she brought out a blue tub of some kind of hair product from her hoodie pocket.

"Umm, what's that?" asked Harry, feeling slightly nervous as Luna squeezed some clear stuff out and onto her open palm.

"It's basically wizard gel," Luna said, putting her palm onto his head, "Just got it from Hogsmead. It keeps its hold for about 10 hours, or you can remove it with a sweep of your wand. Rather wicked if you ask me."

"Err…Luna? Shouldn't we look for some clothes first?" asked Harry.

"No, we can get you into clothes with the gel in place. I just wanted to do this first because it could take a while to get just the right style."

She then slowly pulled her hand straight upwards; Harry felt his hair rise from his scalp. She chuckled as Harry tried to look up at his hair, which he couldn't see.

"Look in the mirror," said Luna. Harry got up and turned around. He walked a bit towards the mirror until he saw his reflection. The whole top part of his hair stood straight up while the rest hung lopsided on the sides of his head.

"I look weird," he said, smiling, poking at his hair. Harry turned back round and sat down on his trunk again. As Luna experimented with his hair, Harry suddenly remembered something. Well, some_one_ actually.

"Hey, Luna…what happened to Ron?" asked Harry, feeling her tug on his hair.

"Err…I don't actually know," she said, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, wait; now I remember! Ginny wanted to talk to him about something, but I left to come here and find you. Why do you ask?" Luna said.

"Oh…no reason. Just curious," said Harry.

If only they knew what Ginny was doing to Ron to get information out of him about Harry's big date.

**A/N: Hehehe and, wait for it…evil laugh Muahhhaaaahhhha! Ginny will have some fun. The numbers separating the sections spells out to be Pumpkin Pie!**


	3. a method and a mini skirt

**A/N: Hiya people, it's Geek! Let me repeat; it's Geek, not JKR, so I own none of the characters in this fanfic. Well, this is an update, and I hope you like the chapter! I actually feel really bad for Hermione, but she'll feel better later!**

"I think this skirt would look _sooooo_ cute on her!" squealed Lavender, holding up a black mini--skirt to, as Hermione thought, her _partner in torture_. Parvati smiled and nodded excitedly when she looked up from her dark brown trunk. Parvati quickly turned back to her overcrowded truck and sorted through the many colorful clothes she had in search of the perfect shirt to go with the _oh so cute _skirt.

While the stone floor of the dorm gradually got covered with multiple types of high heeled shoes and too tight clothes, Hermione was standing on the far left side of the room, next to her bed, so she was as far away as possible from them in the circular room.

Hermione's day was great, even wonderful, but that wonderful afternoon was starting to go downhill. She often heard a slight ringing in her ears after either Parvati or Lavender squealed. Her hand occasionally twitched to grab her wand whenever one of them let out a particularly high pitched squeal of excitement. Her arms hurt where they were pulling her earlier, trying to get her to their shared dormitory. And, just to top it off, she was beginning to get a headache.

_I don't care if I'm Head Girl; if they charge at me, trying to get me into that skirt, I'll hex 'em. _

The only reason that Hermione didn't voice her complaint of the evil mini--skirt, was because she didn't want to draw attention to herself, causing them to remember that she was in the room, which was something she did not want to do. The multiple times she tried, either Parvati would bring her back; forcibly.

"Oh, these shoes would look _sooooo_ good with that skirt!" exclaimed Parvati, pulling out a pair of dark red stiletto, high heel shoes. Hermione's left eye twitched as her mouth fell open slightly in horror.

_Is this some kind of punishment? What did I do wrong to deserve such pain? WHAT DID I DO! Is this because I missed answered a question wrong on my DADA NEWTS...or be rude to a first year...or...WHAT!_

Suddenly, the dormitory door burst open; the doorknob hitting the wall causing the door to bounce back a little. In a streak of long, flying red hair, Ginny ran into the room and tackled Hermione. Hermione's breath was knocked out of her as she lost her balance, and backed into the bed post of her bed.

Apparently, the torture wasn't over for Hermione that day, for not only was the back of her head throbbing from the pleasant little headache she had, it felt like a troll had whacked her over the head with its club when it collided with the bed post. Hermione couldn't breathe, or move her arms because an excited Ginny had pinned them to her sides and was hugging the life out of her. Ginny's eyes were shut as she continued squeezing Hermione with all her might and excitement.

"Oh Merlin, you're _sooooo _lucky to have Harry as a boyfriend! I mean--ya know--he isn't your _boyfriend_--yet!--but he is _sooooo sweeeet_! You're gonna to have the best night of your life; I know it! I mean, _I _would if _I _where you! Not that I don't like Seamus, but Harry is THE best--!"

"GINNY!" said Hermione, which came out in a struggled squeak. Ginny opened her eyes and let go of her. Stepping back a few steps, she could tell that she might have squeezed a little bit _too_ hard. Ginny noticed that Hermione's face was red as she leaned against the bed post for support. She gasped in air, trying to speak, but just ended up turning around and collapsing onto her bed, causing her to bounce up and down slightly.

"Hermione, Ron told me what Harry is planning for your date!" Ginny said, jumping up and down with a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkling.

"Wha'?" gasped Hermione, sitting up and blinking multiple times to clear the white stars before her eyes. Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but was confronted by Lavender and Parvati suddenly blocking her vision by standing in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Where are they going?"

"What are they doing?"

"Don't you think these shoes go perfectly with this skirt?"

"Are they going out for dinner?"

"What about the shoes?"

"Forget the shoes! What are they doing?"

"How did you find out?"

"Erm…do you think dark red is Hermione's color?"

"SHUT UP!"

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all turned to look at Hermione. She was sitting up on her bed; her brow frowned in anger. Ginny's eyes widened and quickly and silently took a large step back so Lavender and Parvati were her shields; she knew what happened when Hermione got _really_ mad.

"I've had enough! Okay?" said Hermione, standing up. Hermione's eyes were watering from her head injury, but still held their intimidating gaze on Lavender and Parvati. The two girls cowered; Lavender dropped the shoes and Parvati let out a terrified speak when she noticed Hermione's hand twitched to get her wand.

"Look," Hermione said calmly, forcibly taking deep breaths and placing a hand gingerly on the back of her throbbing head.

"I thank you guys for trying to help me with my date tonight, but I think I can find something on my--"

"Wait, Hermione," said Ginny taking a step forward and pushed past a frightened Lavender and Parvati, "Let them help you get an outfit for tonight. Just this once and they'll never bother you about your clothes for any other date."

"Isn't that right guys?" said Ginny. No response greeted her. With a quirked left eyebrow, Ginny turned around to Lavender and Parvati. They were both looking at anything but at the annoyed Ginny or an upset Hermione. Parvati had become very interested with the hem of her white blouse and Lavender was inspecting her perfect, manicured nails.

Ginny's eyebrow rose even further and her head cocked to the side and forward with a look that said Don't--make--me--get--out--my--wand--and--Bat Bogey Hex--you.

Pavati stamped her foot to the ground, and with a pout and winy voice, "Alright! We won't bother her about her clothes after this night!" Lavender, finally looking up from her nails, grimly nodded to Ginny.

"Good," said Ginny. She cast a glance at Hermione, and then made her way over to Parvati and Lavender.

"Alright, do you want to know what Harry has planned?" whispered Ginny. They both looked up and nodded excitedly; they're earlier hyper--ness returning.

"Alright, but it you tell her, I'll push you into the lake with the Giant Squid…" said Ginny, pushing them in the backs to the other side of the circular room.

Hermione stood there, by her bed, watching Ginny whisper Harry's date plans into their ears. Hermione did, yet didn't, want to know what Harry had planned for the night; she wanted it to be a surprise, but yet she wanted to know exactly why Parvati and Lavender suddenly whined, "Awwwwwwwwww!" and looked over at her at the same time with sparkling eyes.

_Wow, it must be pretty special to make them swoon like that,_ thought Hermione with a quickly growing smile on her face. _Then again, it's not that hard to make Lavender and Parvati swoon. _

Hermione's insides squirmed and her face flushed. She was excited and nervous and happy and…the emotions were confusing her. Hermione never knew that she could ever feel like she did, but she liked it. She was, surprisingly, glad that she did not know what Harry, her beloved Harry, had planned. Whatever it was, it would be wonderful, and magical.

_Gag me. Magical? Total cliché, but, I can't think of a better word...at the moment, that is._

"Don't worry Gin; we won't tell!" said both Lavender and Pavati.

_It's kinda scary how they can do that. Their small brains must be connected. _Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic smile when she saw Ginny being steered towards Lavender's trunk.

"Do you think dark red is Hermione's color?"

"What do you think about this shirt?"

"Merlin, Lavender; that's _sooooo_ cute!"

"Do you think?"

"Totally! That would look _sooooo cute_ on Hermione!"

"And I am _sooooo, _liketotally outta here!" said Ginny mockingly, cringing when Lavender and Paravit held her arms to make her stay.

"No! No! No I can't stay! I need--I need to…to help Harry with the preparations!"

That did the trick, for Lavender and Parvati instantly let go of her arms as if they were made of pickled toad guts.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny hurried to the other side of the room, towards the door. But, before she reached it, she caught sight of Hermione, still standing by her bed. With a little grin, Ginny walked to her.

"Harry would probably like for you to know, that you are to meet him on the Astronomy Tower at 6:30…which is in an hour and a half," Ginny said, her grin now spread into a full-fledged smile. She turned on her heel and headed to the dormitory door.

Hit with sudden thought, Hermione ran to her before she grasped the door knob.

"Gin…how did you get Ron to tell you what Harry was planning?" asked Hermione. She had usually didn't like her 'method of confession', as Ginny liked to call it, but she wanted to know what Ginny used against Ron.

"Oh…ya know," said Ginny lazily with a shrug, "Threatened him to turn his broomstick into a spider…and telling Mum that _he_ was the one who planted the firework in a gnome hole back home and set 'em off, and not Fred or George…and about permanently sticking a notice on the bulletin board that he has a pair of boxers with "Weasley is Our King" stamped across the bum--"

"Alright, alright!" said Hermione, "Hang on…was that the pair that a 4th year had put on the goal posts after Gryffindor won the Cup?"

Ginny just grinned evilly; mischief sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Good blackmail, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Hermione!" called Parvati sweetly. Hermione groaned, and with her head hung, she walked slowly towards her. Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, and grabbed the cold door knob. She pulled it open, and just before she closed it behind her, she poked her head back in the room.

"Don't make her wear that mini--skirt, or else I'll tell the Slytherins that you two have a crush on Blaise Zambini and that you sing 'Malfoy Is Our Queen' in the shower!" shouted Ginny, a bit louder than necessary. She then closed the door, but not before she heard them shout, "No! No we won't! Don't tell anyone!"

Ginny then stood there, and let out a sigh of happiness as a grin spread onto her face.

"I am so evil," said Ginny proudly. She then skipped and hummed innocently down the stairs and across the landing, and then up to the boy's dorms.

**A/N: I know…this was rather stupid…but I couldn't help it! Malfoy Is Our Queen is actually an icon that I have, and I decided that I'd put it in here. There is also a song to go with it! It's funny and clever, if you ask me…which I'm sure you didn't.**

**Malfoy is our queen**

**Malfoy is our queen**

**We must confess he wears a dress**

**Malfoy is our queen**

**Draco Malfoy's quite obscene**

**Malfoy's friends all call him Christine**

**That's why Griffindors all scream**

**Malfoy is our queen**

**Malfoy looks his best**

**In a pink, frilly dress**

**We swear this song is not a jest!**

**Malfoy is our queen**


	4. almost time

**A/N: I'm back! The HP wizards are not mine. I'm getting closer and closer to the Big Date! The next chapter will be the beginning, or the entire date; not too sure yet. But, the date will start in the next chapter! Yipee!**

At 5: 20 pm, a few students were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, either napping or thawing in front of the crackling fire.

Seamus and Dean were fast asleep on the worn, scarlet couch. Unknowing to either of them, they were leaning on each other, with Dean drooling onto Seamus's shoulder, and Seamus muttering about Ginny and biscuits. But, of course, Colin and Dennis took a picture, and were now stuffing their fists into their mouths to stop their laughter as they ran up to their dormitories.

Neville and a couple of second years were talking animatedly about Herbology, and snickering when Seamus snuggled closer to Dean; probably thinking it was Ginny.

Neville sat, staring into the fire; his eyes reflecting the dancing and flickering fire with a little smile on his face. The atmosphere was calming, with the merry fire and the orange sunlight shining through the window.

When the minute hand of the grandfather clock ticked to 5: 24, the portrait hole was thrown open, causing it to hit the wall.

BANG!

Neville and the second years jumped and their heads snapped around to look at the portrait hole, while Seamus and Dean were on their feet; instantly awake.

"AAAAAARRRRRGH! NO SPIDERS! NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT YOUR KING! NO FIREWORKS! NO BOXERS! NOOOOOOOO!"

Ron ran into the common room. His blue eyes were wide with panic and his normally neat hair was flying everywhere.

Ron ran through the common room, not sparing anyone a glance, and up the left hand staircase like a deceased Voldemort was after him. Seamus and Dean, brows frowned, cautiously walked to the still opened portrait hole. Who they found walking calming towards them surprised them: Ginny Weasley.

She walked towards them with her fists stuffed into her jean pockets, humming 'Draco Is Our Queen'. She gave them each a sweet smile as she walked past them. The Fat Lady swung her portrait closed, mumbling something like "the Weasleys are finally going insane".

Ginny, walked through the common room, taking in the calming atmosphere with a little smile on her face. She looked to her right, and said, "Hiya Neville and Simon. What's up Jeff?"

The second years flicked their chins in acknowledgement, while Neville looked at her with confused eyes.

"What's up with Ron? He's acting stranger than usual," asked Neville.

"Oh…we just talked a bit…and he got freaked out," said Ginny vaguely; the corners of her mouth twitching.

Neville quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well that Ginny was leaving out a few key factors and one of them made Ron afraid of boxers. Ginny then turned to look at Seamus. He was inspecting his wet shoulder with a frown, while Dean had suddenly become quite busy with tying his shoe.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Seamus.

"You were drooling," said Dean, hastily wiping his mouth while he was still kneeling. Neville looked at Dean's nervous face with amusement, before he noticed Ginny skipping, yes _skipping_, up the girl's staircase.

"See ya," said Neville to his second year friends, and headed up to his shared dorm with Ron, intending to find out what had happened.

Climbing, he heard Ron's frantic voice.

"Ginny--she said…she said that she'd turn my broom into a giant spider!"

"It's okay Ron; she won't," said Luna soothingly.

Neville reached his dormitory door and opened it. He came in to find Luna, comforting Ron on his bed. Neville stood there, unnoticed, while interest filled him; he wanted to know why Ginny had threatened to transfigure a perfectly good broomstick into a spider, and why Ron was still so afraid of said spider when he could curse it. And then, Neville noticed, there was Harry.

Neville saw Harry standing next to Ron and Luna, running his hands up and down on his dark blue turtle neck, trying to get out nonexistent wrinkles. His bangs weren't covering his forehead, like they usually were, but were sticking out over his forehead, and the rest of his longish, midnight black hair was fanned out slightly above his ears. Now, the rest of his hair matched the part in the back that still stood up. Harry's black jeans were complete wrinkle and lint free. Neville wasn't stupid; something was defiantly going on to make Harry get dressed up.

"Oi, what's up?" said Neville, drawing attention to him as he walked into the room. Luna and Ron both looked up with startled eyes, while Harry jumped practically out of his cleaned, black trainers.

"Someone's jumpy tonight," said Neville with a grin to Harry.

"Well...I guess so. I'm going on a date with Hermione in…an hour and a half…" said Harry, looking down at his watch on his left wrist, "…and I'm nervous.

"Wow, and you're already ready?" said Neville, without a trace of surprise at his friend going out with the Head Girl.

"Well, _I'm_ ready…" said Harry, walking over to his own bed. He picked up a small bag from his bed, and by the sound of a slight jingle, Neville figured that it contained wizard money. Also, Harry picked up three irregular pieces of ripped parchment, and looked over his notes and writing on each of them.

"…but I still need to do many things before…before everything's _perfect_," said Harry. He then walked swiftly over to Neville and handed him one of the pieces of parchment. Just when Neville grasped it, Ginny appeared in the dorm doorway.

Ron yelped when he saw his little sister.

"NO! No boxers! I don't have any with 'Weasley Is Our King' across the bum! Don't tell anyone!" squeaked Ron, as he clung onto a startled Luna.

"What? You mean the boxers that that 4th year Gryffindor draped over a goal post?" said Luna with sparkling, amused eyes.

"Yup. He sometimes _only_ wore them to bed during the summer down to breakfast. The sight has damaged my eyes permanently," teased Ginny, walking into the room. Ron kept his wary gaze on his little sister as she sat down on Harry's bed.

"Really?" said Luna with interest and a little grin on her face from the thought of Ron in those red boxers with gold writing.

"Yup…but you shouldn't look so excited. There's nothing special about it, if you know what I mean," said Ginny, looking at Ron with pity, all the while trying to contain the grin from spreading onto her face when Ron's face turned red.

"Hay; I resent that!" said Ron. Ginny couldn't contain it any longer; she grinned.

"Okaaaaaaay…" said both Harry and Neville. Turning back to Neville after the little episode with the boxers, Harry pointed at the piece of paper in his friends fingertips.

"Can you go down into the kitchens and get the house--elves to make this?" asked Harry. Neville looked down at the parchment and read aloud:

"Two goblets of pumpkin juice …two plates of spaghetti and meatballs…one pumpkin pie…" read Neville. He looked up at Harry with a little grin on his face.

"Wow Harry; sounds _romantic_," teased Neville; fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh, shut it," said Harry angrily, but his reddening cheeks told Neville otherwise.

"Okay…I apologize," said Neville, looking down at the paper again.

"But…ya know…you're lucky," said Neville sincerely.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Well…you found _the one_ already; I can tell. Actually, I've been able to tell ever since the War at the beginning of December. After all, you've been her friend for…years, and you know her better than anyone. You're lucky; you found _her _at seventeen," said Neville, looking back up at him with envy in his eyes.

"Yeah, I have," breathed Harry with a smile.

"Oi!" said Harry, looking at his watch, which said 5: 45, "I need to hurry!"

"Okay, Neville," said Harry hastily, "Will you get the food for us?"

"Sure mate,"

"Great! Tell Dobby and the others to send it to the Astronomy Tower at 6: 25 with a table for two and candles. And can you bring my Firebolt up there, too?"

"Sure," said Neville, turning around and walking out of the open dorm door, heading to the kitchens.

"Err…Luna," said Harry, turning around, "can you go to McGonagall and give her this? I just thought of the idea, and I liked it."

He held out the piece of parchment to her and she grasped it. She read it while Ron leaned over to also read Harry's slightly smudged writing.

"Create a record to play the Muggle song 'Anywhere' by …_Evanescence_…to play it on McGonagall's record player and bring both up to the Astronomy Tower at 6: 00," read Luna. She looked up at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"You want to play a _Muggle_ song on your date?" asked Luna, like it was an absurd idea. Harry just nodded. Luna sighed and nodded as well.

"Okay…I'll do it if you think it's a good idea, and if you think McGonagall'll do it," said Luna, and she got up from Ron's bed. Ron looked at her retreating figure with sad eyes.

"Oh, wait Luna!" said Harry suddenly, running after her. She turned around on the staircase and looked up at him.

"When you're done, can you go to the top of the North Tower and help Ron with the fireworks?" asked Harry. He knew her answer when she smiled up at him. When she turned around, Harry did also. He walked back into the room to Ginny and Ron.

"Okay…Ron," said Harry, giving him the last piece of parchment, "Bring up all of the fireworks and set them off in that order at 7: 30, 'k? And I've already hexed the 'Spell Me Out' firework, so you don't have to worry about that," said Harry.

Ron read the long paper with the names of all of the fireworks in Harry's specific order, and then looked back up at his friend.

"Sure mate," said Ron, getting up from the bed. He seemed relieved to leave the room because, Harry guessed, of Ginny.

"Soooooooo, what did you do to Ron to make him afraid of you?" asked Harry, as he looked into his bag of Galleons and Sickles, counting that he had enough for his early Christmas present for Hermione.

"I'll tell you later," said Ginny; still sporting her grin. She got up off of his bed, and walked to the dormitory door, with Harry following her.

"What're you going to do with all that money? Another last minute adjustment to your perfect plan?" asked Ginny, after Harry closed the door with his empty hand.

"I'm going down to Hogsmead and get a present for Hermione," said Harry with a big smile.

"Merlin, Harry; you really want this date to go well, don't you?" asked Ginny, walking to the now empty scarlet couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well…yeah," said Harry, blushing, "I mean…Hermione's the one--I can feel it--and I want to make our first date special. Then, we can have more dates and more, and then if all goes well…hopefully marriage."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry, while his cheeks turned bright red.

"Well, don't let me keeping you from getting your future bride a gift," said Ginny, pushing Harry to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and went running down the corridor.

"'…hopefully marriage,'" whispered Ginny with a smile. But suddenly her smile vanished when a sudden thought entered her mind.

_I hope he can survive the in--laws. Hermione told me what her dad wanted to do to Krum when he found out that her and Krum owled each other…ouch! _

**A/N: I've it said before, the next chapter is the date! The next chapter will be featuring 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. If you haven't heard it before, I'd advise that you do so you can get the full effect of the fluffy chapter!**


End file.
